


Is this too much?

by Frogyjones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alba has vitiligo, Autumn Garner OC - Freeform, F/F, Gay, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, Nothing to do with the story but, Romance, Trans Female Character, hes mentioned - Freeform, kiss, very short though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogyjones/pseuds/Frogyjones
Summary: One night Alba cant sleep and she lay awake, across form the most wonderful girl shes ever met.
Relationships: Alba Olivieri OC/Brookelyn Johnson OC
Kudos: 1





	Is this too much?

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a lot of unexplained bits of lore, so please ask questions and I'd love to tell! This is pre relationship and Alba is in a relationship with Autumn at the time, Brooke's ex if that helps clear some air.

she looked so pretty, her eyes closed so softly like any sudden movement would cause her to wake. her lips barely parted, like even in her last moments of awareness she had something she needed to say. her teeth stuck out in an almost enchanting way, drawing the other girl in.

she was too pretty. 

everything she wished she had when she was younger. blond hair with gentle waves flowing through them, the pale skin dotted with barely visible moles and freckles, stormy eyes that spoke words of dominance and inherited power, a body that made heads turn and a voice so sweet hearing it would be enough to lift you off your feet.

she knew that was too much to wish for. so she sat there, staring, admiring, like how she would every time she saw those pretty girls on TV, wishing. her hand fidgeted at her side, wanting to reach out and touch the sleeping beauty in front of her. Alba loves how peaceful she sounded in her sleep, soft breaths of air that we're barely there, small groans she would let out when moving without realizing it. she almost felt like she would ruin it if she touched her.

she was admiring art, the red rope that blocked her off from the masterpiece keeping her still. it was wrong to touch something so precious, so pure, so. hurt. she didn't want to hurt her anymore. 

Soft lashes flickered open, and her throat tightened, her words trapped from spilling out. it was for the better anyway, she'd say something stupid.

" Oh,, hey what are you doing up? you have to work early tomorrow,, ". 

her plush lips parted, her mouth opened but nothing came out. she was panicking for no reason- Brooke had been asleep she was only giving away suspicion by doing nothing.

" Alba,,? '

she gulped, but nothing went down. she felt like she's just been cought commiting a murder. all the evidence pointed at her but she couldn't say anything to defend herself. 

" S- sorry,, " 

the slim girls soft perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed against one another, a look of concern twisting her pretty face. 

" did you have a bad dream? ".

" No! no no,, i just,, i can't sleep. "

the muscular blonde seemed to hum in understanding, they had both been restless recently, the bags under their eyes and their messy unkempt hair being proof of it. 

" she still looks good god,, " 

" what was that? " 

" Nothing! can,, can we just hold each other please. I think it'll help me,, " 

the post cheerleader jumped at the unexpected shout, especially after Alba had been so quiet. the spotted brazilian looked at her apologetically, clearly realizing her mistake. feeling bad enough for it but scaring Brooke made it hurt worse. 

" yeah,, yeah of course,, " 

the chubby figure slid hesitantly around Brooke's more athletic one. they were so different but somehow fit so perfectly together. Alba's entire body was just a fluff covered pillow and while she herself might not think it was the prettiest thing, Brooke thought she was one hundred times more adorable because of it. she was so soft and warm, everything Brooke's body wasn't. she may have the smoothest skin you've ever felt but she was cold to the touch 24/7 and ached at every joint. 

Alba was pretty to her, adorable really- the way she wore her sweaters like a church uniform and her boxers that seemed to be different every day. Most of her wardrobe consisted of those two items and some jeans a few dresses scattered about here and there that made Brooke want to kiss her on the spot whenever she saw her in one. but her father's voice always rang in her head not to dabble in useless love, it got in the way of things. it was,, unimportant, never brought you anything valuable. and after Autumn left- 

she thought nothing else but what he had said was true. she suddenly wanted to tear herself away from Alba's spotted arms, fearing everything would happen all over again but with her and Alba. but now she was reliving her relationship with Autumn through Alba's eyes.

she just,, she just wanted to be by herself and cry her brown eyes out until her face turned as bright red as his hair. 

but something stopped her, the thought of something new, the feeling of being held without having to fake the happiness, kisses that only lasted because they both wanted them too. holding hands in public because she wasn't afraid anymore, because she loved her just that much. 

and that's what made her tear up, because why the fuck would she deserve that. the tears welded up in her eyes a pitiful sobby laugh echoed in the room. she knew what she wanted- she loved her so bad and it wasn't a phase like all the other girls she dragged into her room. and it wasn't like she got to choose who she fell in love with- she couldn't stop herself. when she looked at Alba her entire world just flipped. she was so pretty it hurt- 

" Brooke,, hey sweetheart,, " 

fuck the nicknames- they bent her every right direction. the Icey eyed girl pulled away from her, craning her neck down to look at the other girl, clad in the outfit she wore after she got back from a run late at night. Summer nights were always hot. 

" what's bugging you hon,, " 

why the fuck did she always do that- call her all those name, talk to her so softly, brush her messy hair behind her ears, while pressing their foreheads together. it made her ache for the feeling even more- Alba's hot needy breath on her lips while she bent down to kiss her pinned body deeper into the mattress, feeling her, touching her and being brought back to life with Alba's stern hands. 

she shook her head out of those thoughts and tore her gaze from the darker skinned girls eyes.

guilty. 

" I- I don't,, want to feel like this,, ". 

" like what,, ? "

" I keep wasting my life because of pointless things my parents told me to do, I'm still following there rules even if they live somewhere else,, " 

one of Alba's big fluff covered hands slid over Brookes cheek, cupping it lightly but safely. like she was a newborn that could fall from her grasp any second. and the girl almost melted into it. 

" and fuck my thoughts- I've been thinking so much like them for so long,, " 

" yeah,, I get that. but they're not here to tell you what to do, you're an adult and you are allowed to do what YOU want to do with your life. you're your own flower now. they can't control you. " 

the blonde's lips twitched up into a sad smile, the tears in her eyes slowing down as she was pampered with more hugs and hair pets when the surgeon in training pulled her closer. the other girl always made her feel special, loved like no one had ever loved her and cradled in her arms like a frightened child looking for salvage. Her fingers dug into her yellow sweater like Alba was a lifeboat in a quaking ocean. it seemed like her only option now, and Alba was willing to keep her, to take care of her for as long as she needed. 

" I want to do something now that my parents would never agree with,, just to get a head start,, " 

she could feel Alba's pretty almond brown lips curve into a smile against her exposed shoulder, her head pulling back to rest against the other's forehead instead. The focus on Brooke evident in the sweet girls spotted features. and Brooke couldn't keep herself from staring, and now she couldn't help but love it. noticing tiny scars that split the girl's face, the specks as smalls as dust that drifted off the white patches and into her normal skin, and the way one of her eyes shifted from crystal clear blue that was almost white to the deepest brown shes ever seen in someone's eyes. 

" what are we gonna do to kick the start of your disobeying dad list? " 

" well first,, this kinda,, dad would never let me have sleepovers with the girls from my cheer team or just anyone in general, afraid that if I had to share a bed with one of them I would magically turn into a dyke in the morning like those grow your own dinosaur eggs. and well look at me now. loving boys and girls galore. ". 

" he would never be able to stop someone as brave and strong as you Brooke. ". 

" if he saw what I was doing now, when I was having sex with strangers that I took home from a club before I even had a single date with them he'd be losing his shit " 

" if I was an 60 year old Catholic white conservative i would be too " 

they both let out a little giggle at that, their laughs sounding so close next to each other, what with their bodies pressed up against one another in a comfortable embrace. it was starting to make Brooke feel hot with nervousness .

" If he saw me kiss a girl he'd kill me god. He always makes it clear to " look good for the family business." but he only needs me for half assed family photos that make me gag so I never understood why there's was,, so much pressure. ". 

" mhm,, I had to work hard to make my family happy just as much as you did,, we weren't exactly the wealthiest so i was the one that HAD to make them proud. it's a lot " 

" being an only child is fucking bullshit " 

" exactly!!! " 

they couldn't help the laughs pooling over the edges this time, they kept going and by the end of it they both had a hopeful look on their eyes. they understood one another, they could vent to one another and be met with their experiences only in different settings. it was comforting, just staring back at someone that felt the same way you did. In more ways than one.

Brooke's fingers brushed over Alba's face, her honey brown eyes focusing on different segments of Alba's gorgeous dotted features. her thumb brushed under her eye back and forth in a repetitive motion, hums of content slipping past Alba's once aching throat. their noses brushed over one another's carefully before it was all over.

Brooke pressed her thin scared lips against Alba's perfect ones, feeling scared she'd be shoved away and kicked off the bed and told to get out, almost pulling away until she felt a hand clasp around her neck and pulling her closer needily.

like she had been waiting for this too.

Alba pushed in deeper, letting her head twist to one side so they'd be locked together perfectly. it felt better than she could have ever imagined, the speckled girls lips were so soft and full to where hers could fit inside. they broke off once or twice only to go back at it again, wanting to be intertwined with one another forever, it was intoxicating. little whines rumbles in Brookes throat when started to forget how to breath in the moment. it was all so much at once and her brain couldn't put together this was actually happening 

Alba pulled away, clearly out of breath too as her parted lips pushed out heavy twitchy breaths of hot air against Brooke's bright pink ones, the lipstick she left on smeared off and onto the corners of albas mouth and her bottom lip. 

" God I love you,, Brooklyne,, "

" I love you too,, " 

" that's one thing to check off my fuck you dad list though,, "

" yeah. you're right. "


End file.
